


Can You Help Me?

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: AU-They are teens now, F/M, Fluff, He has PTSD, Let Stingy enjoy his life now, My boi is a trans f to m, So stop questioning why tf there is fluff, Stingy isn’t too happy, Trixie is happy to help, wahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stingy is having trouble so at night, he goes to Trixie.She can give him advice.
Relationships: Stingy/Trixie (LazyTown)
Kudos: 7





	Can You Help Me?

**Author's Note:**

> My boi Stingy is my second fav character after Robbie  
> Don’t you love to ship Strixie?

It was around midnight.It was too late for Sportacus to help him, and the other kids won’t want to help him.Well except...

_Trixie_

He probably lost track of time, because he had already walked from his house to her house.So why not just ask her?

He opened Trixie’s door and walked straight to her room.She was confused as to why he was here.

”Stingy, why are you here? It’s midn-“

He immediately got on her bed and started crying in her arms.He was remembering his early childhood.At least his friends supported him for who he was.

”Are you okay?”

She had lots of concern in her voice because he never woke up at midnight.The last time he did that was Ziggy’s 8th birthday.He only woke up because he was worried.So why would he wake up and go to her?

”Ye- No, no I’m not.”

He trusted her with everything.She would surely support him.

”What’s wrong?”

”I-will you support me?”

”Of course I will, I support everyone.”

”Well, do you really want to know?”

”Of course, I need to know to help.”

”W-well here is the problem.”

He pulled up his shirt, revealing the binder under it.

”Oh my-you’re actually trans?”

”Yes.”

Trixie was surprised he hadn’t told her earlier in their friendship.She was friends with him the longest after all.

”So how long have you been using this?”

”Since they started g-growing”

”How long have you been trans?”

That question immediately brought him back to the day he became trans.  
  


_**“I refuse to call you my son.I gave birth to a girl that I wanted, not a stupid transgender fa-“** _

_“Mom p-please s-stop”_

_The last thing he felt was the skin of his arm burning with pain.His own mother hit him for being happy.Why?!_

He hadn’t realized how long he was standing still for.Trixie was getting worried.

”Stingy?”

”Stingy?!”

”I-I don’t want to say how long I was trans for.”

”It’s fine, I’m not forcing you.”

Trixie let Stingy stay in bed with him.He was still crying in her arms, but he was happy with her.


End file.
